


Like an Old Married Couple

by orphan_account



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you think they’re still together after all these years?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an Old Married Couple

“Yuuki.” Kaname’s tone was clipped, laced with killing intent. “Would you kindly explain what the fuck is this?” 

Yuuki spared him a fleeting glance, then went back to sipping on his juice. “Oh, sorry. Must’ve slipped my mind.”

“My ass it did!” This time, Kaname slapped the back of his head. “I  _told_ you I wanted ice tea. When the  _fuck_  have I ever ordered a parfait when we come here anyways?!”

_Slurp. Slurp._

_“_ Are you even listening?!” 

Slumping on his seat, Kaname let his head fall on to the table with an audible thump. “Why do I even put up with you for all these years anyways?” he murmured against the cold wooden surface.

“Because you love me,” Yuuki said simply, only wincing slightly when Kaname kicked his shin from under the table.

“Shouldn’t we stop them?” Shun whispered, tugging at Yuuta’s sleeve.

“Leave them be,” Yuuta said, eyeing the couple across the table with utmost fascination. “They say love quarrels make bonds stronger.”

“They’ve been like this since they’ve first met though.” Shun tilted his head a little, his voice laced with worry.

“Why do you think they’re still together after all these years?”


End file.
